Ephemeral Eternity
by Sandylee007
Summary: 'Life is precious because it's delicate, Naruto. Because it has limits.' When a immortal falls in love with a mortal, time is only one of their enemies.     AU    YAOI         NaruSasu     VAMP-FIC        A POTENTIAL SIX-SHOT    Rated out of caution
1. Down into a Crimson Abyss

A/N: Heh, it's been AGES from when I last wrote something about Naruto. I guess I lost my spark for a while. (winces) But now this wanted to crawl out, whether that's a good thing or bad. (chuckles nervously)

WARNINGS: YAOI, language, sexual/adult themes, sadness, vamp-stuff… (grins sheepishly) Yeah, the usual lot.

DISCLAIMER: Me, own? (snorts) Yeah, the day you see horses flying I will… (sobs)

Awkay, before I change my mind… (gulps) Let's go – I REALLY hope you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

**_Ephemeral Eternity_**

* * *

BITE ONE: Down into a Crimson Abyss

* * *

' _A long time ago someone told me there's no such thing called forever. That everything in this world is ephemeral._ '

Footsteps were heavy as they carried a lone figure through the woods, then stopped before a grave in the middle of an opening. Moonlight cast cold, long shadows on a wooden cross and the ground before it.

The figure stopped and shuddered, bangs falling to hide a pair of eyes.

' _There are few things in this world I believe in. He was one of them – still is. And that's why I want to tell you his story. Because some stories in this life shouldn't be forgotten, shouldn't fade away into the dusk of time._ '

The moon disappeared behind a cloud for just a second. When light reappeared there was a soul crimson rose on the grave. There wasn't a trace of the visitor.

' _For I loved him – I'll _always_ love him. And I won't let his story, _our_ story, be forgotten. I owe him that much, at least._ '

Dark eyes followed a cloaked figure as heavy steps marched through the tiny room. "Are you okay?"

He slammed the door of his room as a response.

One eyebrow was arched at the closed door. "Oh man, he's in one of those moods again."

The comment was rewarded with a sour look. "Focus on your tea."

' _It all began in a isolated school that's probably been forgotten ages ago, in a time that doesn't really exist anymore anywhere else but in my mind…_ '

' _The day I first saw him it was raining. Just like it was raining the day I screamed at his face that he meant nothing to me, the water disguising my tears. It was also raining the day he died._ '

* * *

**Forty Years Earlier**

* * *

"Sasuke."

A pair of onyx eyes opened halfway slowly, peered through the car's window with little interest. Sasuke watched with a tiny shudder inside when they drove through huge, metallic gates that gave him chills. As the car stopped the rain that was falling like a carpet was the only sound he heard.

He folded his arms to his chest and took a deep breath. The medication he'd received and hammering rain made thinking impossible.

Sasuke didn't know how long the two of them remained in silence until a knock on the car's window made them both shudder a little. The arrival's umbrella was the first thing he was as the person opened the door next to him.

Stood outside the vehicle was a man with long, black hair and strange, snake-like eyes. The man smiled politely at them while nodding. "Good evening. I'm Orochimaru, this school's principal." The man looked at him as though able to see right inside his head. "You must be Sasuke. Welcome to Konoha."

Sasuke chose to dignify that with no response.

His uncle Madara, the only person aside him in the vehicle, gave him a look that would've chilled most. "I apologize for my nephew's lack of manners. I'm afraid he's quite a handful."

Orochimaru smiled once more. "We knew to expect as much based on your letter. It's quite alright – I'm sure he'll find this place… interesting." The man focused on him once more, and he could've sworn those eyes could see every single one of his thoughts. "Now come along. Let me show you around."

Without saying a word Sasuke climbed out of the car. He didn't care at all when the rain soaked him to the bone as he walked over to the trunk of the vehicle and took his bag, blatantly ignoring the offered shield of Orochimaru's umbrella.

On his way towards the huge and chilling, mansion like building Sasuke took a one more look backwards towards the car. He could've sworn Madara's single remaining eye flashed red before the man started the vehicle and drove away, abandoning him.

Most likely sensing his desire for silence Orochimaru didn't speak a word while leading him through eerie hallways. The first thing Sasuke paid attention to was the lack of windows. The few tiny ones were covered, as though no light was allowed to enter the building. All the walls were made of grey stone, and with the building's barely noticeable tiny windows it was a bit too shadowy to his liking. The hallways were long and drafty, decorated here and there with eccentric paintings he found disturbing. Somewhere along the way Orochimaru led him upstairs, using wooden stairs that couldn't possibly be safe anymore. The second floor wasn't the slightest bit more cosy than the former one. Sasuke lost track on how many turns they took and how many visibly heavy wooden doors they passed by before they suddenly stopped in front of one.

"This is your room", Orochimaru explained in a pleasant, almost sickly sweet tone. "If you have any questions, I'm in my office in the first floor. I suggest you go to sleep – we'll be busy soon enough. Have a good rest." With that the man turned and walked away, not taking a glance over his shoulder.

Feeling unnerving chills inside him Sasuke watched the man's distancing back until this strangest sensation washed over him. He lifted his gaze towards the third floor, almost sure that he'd _felt_ someone or something observing him. He frowned when seeing nothing.

_This place is going to drive me insane_, he decided.

With that thought he braced himself and opened the door. He felt like groaning when seeing his room. It was rather cool and extremely dark, and the only pieces of furniture he could see were a bed, a desk and a chair that looked uncomfortable.

_This definitely isn't a motel._ With that thought he entered, still feeling eyes on his back. He was almost sure he wouldn't get any sleep that night.

* * *

As soon as Sasuke had closed the door of his room there was movement in the shadows of the third floor.

Naruto's blue eyes flashed to red and something inside him shuddered as he looked at the closed door, shuddering a little.

That spirit, that untamable creature… He'd never met anything such.

"So… I suppose he's enough of a challenge for you." Orochimaru's voice was close a purr. "I see you find him satisfactory."

Not managing to look away from the door Naruto nodded, a flame coming to life inside him. "Yeah…", he murmured, his fangs sharpening free of his will. "Very."

At the moment he didn't have the slightest clue of what he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

TBC, OR NOT?

* * *

A/N: Sooo… What are your thoughts – was that any good, at all? Perhaps even worth five more chapters?

**I already have the four first chapter written**, so I'd be able to update fast if you'd want me to.

**PLEASE**, let me know your thoughts! It'd seriously mean a lot and help me decide whether this lil' thing's worth continuing, so… Pwease…? (offers cookies along with puppy-eyes)

GAH, I've gotta start tuning out. (pouts)

Thank you so much for reading this!

Until next time, folks – with whichever story that may be!

Take care!


	2. Serpent's Touch

A/N: Heh, told ya I'd be back fast! (grins) It's nice to work on Naruto-fics again.

BUT, before going on with the story… THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all those reviews! (beams, and GLOMPS) It means more than you could ever imagine to me that you're excited to see where this story is going. So thank you! (hugs again)

Okay, because there's no point in stalling any further… Let's go! (gulps) I really hope ya'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

BITE TWO: Serpent's Touch

* * *

As Sasuke had known to expect his clearly old, painfully loud bed wasn't comfortable. Perhaps that was why he still felt exhausted when Orochimaru came to wake him up and soon led him downstairs, to a rather huge room that reminded Sasuke of a chapel.

Orochimaru peered over his shoulder when sensing him stiffen. "I hope you're not uncomfortable with this. I can assure you, there's no need to be nervous."

Sasuke fought the urge to growl out loud while balling his fists. "I'm not nervous." And he really wasn't – the feeling inside him was something unfamiliar, so odd he didn't even have a proper name for it.

Orochimaru nodded, clearly believing him, then fixed his eyes straight forward again. "Let me make myself clear, I won't make you do anything against your will. But there's a certain ceremony each new student of this school must complete. Either you do it, or leave." Stood by a cabinet that was placed to a dark corner the man took out a metallic cup. He watched as the man then took a bottle and poured some liquid that looked black in the darkness, filling the cup.

Sasuke frowned, a loud alarm echoing inside his head.

Something was badly wrong, it didn't take a genius to understand as much. But for some reason he couldn't run away.

Orochimaru walked up to him with a smile that chilled him to the spine. The man held out the cup. "Calm yourself and drink this. It's nothing worse than what you've experienced before. But then again, I'm not sure if any drug could give you what this potion does." The man's teeth flashed like a white lightning. "Yes. Madara told me about your… experiments."

Sasuke shuddered, his black eyes immediately colliding with Orochimaru's dangerous snake-like ones.

It was a challenge. And he wasn't about to back down.

Taking a deep breath he grabbed the container harshly and brought it to his lips. He almost gagged at the stench that seemed to fill his mind. The odour was sickeningly sweet, almost rotten. But at the same time it was intoxicating, alluring.

He closed his eyes, breathed in the stench and gulped hungrily. Once, twice. The taste _burned_ his mouth and throat like fire, reminded him of metal, meat and several spices. He'd never tasted anything such.

He felt dizzy once having swallowed down the last gulp, woozy enough to drop the cup. His eyes drooped as he began to feel drowsy.

Orochimaru chuckled as he staggered. "Well, you certainly were greedy." The man caught him as he stumbled forward. "Youngsters, always in such a haste… You need to let it wash over you. Let it burn your flesh."

Sasuke didn't really have any choice over the matter. Whatever the drink was it flowed through him like lava, made him feel like he'd been burned up alive. While his eyes slipped closed his mouth opened but he couldn't make a sound.

Although he was barely in the condition to hear anything Sasuke could've sworn that somewhere in the distance a door opened. He might've imagined the steps and conversation that came next. "I thought you weren't supposed to rush." The voice was filled with disapproval.

"I won't. But we both know there's only a limited amount of time left, and his body won't be able to handle being turned without this."

"I hope you know what you're doing. Because if the word of this spreads…"

Sasuke never got to hear the rest, for to him everything faded away into darkness.

* * *

And then Sasuke's eyes flew open as he woke up, his heart thumping badly out of rhythm. He felt cold and agonizingly hot at the same time, enough so to make him gasp. There seemed to be cold sweat all over him and he was trembling.

He pushed himself slowly to a sitting position, blinking a couple of times.

_… the hell?_

Was that all just a dream?

He groaned and brought a hand to his forehead as a headache the kind he'd never felt before began to hammer inside his skull, as though trying to rip his head apart.

The pain didn't ease at all when there was a annoyingly loud knock on the room's door. Sasuke didn't even have the chance to bark at the arrival to get lost before the door opened. A boy of his age with wild blond hair, unbelievably blue eyes and a huge, somewhat dangerous grin entered. "Well hey there. 'Bout time you wake up. You wouldn't want to be late for your first class, right?"

His left eyebrow twitched as the headache kept escalating. "Who the hell are you?" he grunt out, sounding like there'd been something stuck in his throat.

The blond's ungodly grin didn't even falter. "Naruto, one of your classmates. Now get dressed so we can get going."

Sasuke felt another bout of irritation. "Turn around and give me some fucking privacy, will you?" he grunted.

Naruto scoffed, doing as ordered. "You sure are grumpy when waking up."

"You haven't seen even half of it", he muttered darkly, then made sure Naruto was still turned away and thrust two pills into his mouth. While gulping with severe difficulty he thanked whichever deity was listening that Orochimaru hadn't taken away his painkillers. At the moment they were the only thing that kept him from committing a murder.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, waiting for a storm of nausea and dizziness to pass by, then focused on Naruto's back. "Let's go", he stated in a hollow monotone.

He felt empty and safe until Naruto peered over his shoulder, those damned blue eyes looking what felt like right inside him. For a moment he could've sworn he saw them turn into a shade of red. "Yup. Let's go", was the other's practically purred response. With that the blond began to walk, leaving behind a feeling Sasuke couldn't explain.

Sasuke frowned, unnerved and confused – exposed. He _hated_ feeling that way.

Why was he getting the impression that he was a prey that'd just been caught?

He pulled on a jacket although they probably wouldn't be going outside before following Naruto, inwardly cursing that the drafty building was going to give him a pneumonia.

* * *

Naruto was very glad that Sasuke couldn't see his face or read his thoughts at the moment, because there was no way in hell he could've concealed what was bubbling absolutely everywhere inside him.

It was such a long time from when he'd last felt like this. It must've been in a whole another lifetime. And it made him feel uneasy.

Narrowing his eyes just a little bit he focused, so that his skin tingled.

True enough, Sasuke was something special – Sasuke's blood was special. With his careful instincts he could tell that much easily. It fascinated him.

"You're staring." Sasuke's voice – which was filled with irritation – made him shiver with surprise. "I don't know how the hell it's possible with your back turned towards me, but you're staring. Stop that."

If he'd still been able to, Naruto would've definitely blushed. "Eh… Sorry." He cleared his throat, trying to collect his straying thoughts. "Well, our first class is biology. So let's go in – all the students will be there. This school's pretty small."

Sasuke nodded and followed him, although the Uchiha didn't appear happy about it.

Their teacher – an older man with bushy white hair and twinkly black eyes – gave them a meaningful look as they entered. "So you two finally had the decency to show up." The man's eyes locked to Sasuke. "Why don't you introduce yourself, then?"

Kiba – Naruto's best friend – grinned toothily as the blond slumped to the seat next to the brunet's, dark eyes flashing. "Hard to keep your hands and teeth to yourself, eh?" The brunet glanced towards Sasuke. There seemed to be a hint of red in the boy's eyes. "'Can't blame you, though. He's something else."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he slapped his friend's head far from gently. For the second time that day he was relieved he couldn't blush anymore. "Shut the fuck up, Inuzuka."

Kiba rubbed the part of his head he'd punched, that annoying grin never fading away.

* * *

Sasuke had always detested performances of all kind. And the situation wasn't made any more pleasant by the fact that every single one of the fifteen students was looking at him with keen, almost hungry eyes. What kind of a school was this, anyway?

Suddenly he felt like a rabbit that'd been thrown in front of a pack of starved wolves.

His voice didn't sound familiar as he began the speech he'd performed a million times when his father was still alive and they kept moving around. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha…"

Focusing on the class was excruciatingly hard for Sasuke, not least of all because his headache chose to make a comeback and he was so tired it was hard to believe he'd slept at all. Maybe he'd slept too much.

After the class he stood by a railing as the rest of the surprisingly quiet students walked past him, giving him looks he was all too aware of. To try and ignore the unwanted attention he let his gaze stray downwards to the semi-dark pits of the huge building. So many hallways and closed doors – it looked like a maze.

"So…" Naruto's voice made him shudder a little. "How was your first class?"

"Long", he muttered, massaging the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "Jiraiya sure loves his job, huh?"

Naruto snickered. "Yup. I bet he'd keep going for a full day if no one stopped him."

"Hmph." He groaned faintly as the pain inside his skull escalated. _Great…_

"So those Aspirins didn't help at all, eh?" Great. So it looked like Naruto had seen him take those pills.

Sasuke was about to bite out that he was just fine, that there was no point in fussing around. But unfortunately his body made up his mind.

A wave of dizziness washed over Sasuke, making everything spin around in a sickening blur of colors. For a moment he was sure he even saw stars. And then his grasp on the reality slipped for a fateful moment.

The railing broke under his weight and he fell downwards, so limp that he couldn't even try to grasp on anything.

He lost track on how long he'd been falling until there was suddenly a pair of arms holding him. His eyes – still a bit unfocused – flew open to find a rather familiar face.

There was a frown on Naruto's face as the boy held him. "Hey, are you okay?

Sasuke failed to focus on Naruto's words or worry about his condition. Because as he looked up he realized that he was three floors down from where the fall had started. There was no way Naruto, who'd been stood right beside him, should've been able to catch him.

Sasuke's eyes widened just a fraction, most likely because he was still too dizzy to really control himself. "How the hell…?" he managed. He wished he would've managed to roar at the blond to let him go but for now he had to settle with that.

Naruto grinned, and Sasuke could've sworn the boy's eyes were red. And this time he could see a pair of sharp fangs. "What did you expect of a vampire?"

For several long moments absolutely everything stilled for Sasuke. Then, very slowly, his eyes widened to a ridiculous size. "A… _what_?" he managed to sputter.

Naruto's eyes widened as realization dawned. "Shit…! You didn't know?"

In some other situation Sasuke might've rewarded Naruto with a snort for pointing out the obvious. But at the moment it was all going way over his head. Finally the blond realized to let him go and he took that oppurtunity, staggaring a couple of steps backwards and leaning heavily against the wall. His head was _spinning_.

Vampires – fucking vampires? Vampires didn't exist!

With that thought he succumbed to a fit of wrenching coughs that seemed to tear his lungs apart.

* * *

Sasuke was too worked up to notice it, but Naruto smelled and saw right away and it made his insides whirl and tingle, _burn_. His eyes, almost changing back to red, flashed as he noticed a couple of red drops by Sasuke's lips before the Uchiha wiped them away with a trembling hand.

_Blood…?_

Yes, there was no mistaking it.

Naruto frowned. For the second time since he'd been turned he felt worry – and for the second time in less than ten minutes. Such irritated and confused him. "Hey." He reached out a hand. "Are you hanging in there?"

It wasn't much of a surprise, really, that Sasuke didn't let him touch. The boy slapped his approaching hand away harshly and gave him a look that spoke louder than any words. "Don't… touch me."

Feeling extremely reluctant to do so Naruto obeyed, watched how Sasuke all but rushed away with somewhat unsteady steps. He'd _never_ felt quite the way he did just then, not even when he was still a human.

It was amazing how weak emotions he'd thought were behind him could make him feel. It scared and incensed him.

In the end Naruto's eyes narrowed as he made the decision to direct his inner turmoil at someone who deserved it.

Orochimaru's gaze snapped up from a book when he barged into the man's office and hissed. "I thought you were supposed to find me a willing partner." He slammed the door. "So why the hell did I just find out that Sasuke didn't have a fucking clue of what I am – what this school is about?"

Completely calm, Orochimaru gestured towards the chair placed nearby. "Sit down, Naruto. Now that you've had the chance to talk there's something I'd like you to know about Sasuke."

* * *

Speeding out of the school and leaning heavily against its wall with wheezing pants, Sasuke didn't even notice that it was already night. He also had no idea of the eyes examining him from afar.

Moonlight shone on silvery blade as it was lifted against him until a harsh hand pushed it down. "Don't." A pair of eyes sharpened in the darkness. "He's not one of them."  
There was a somewhat incredulous glance. "How can you know?"

"Just trust me."

There was a moment of silence. "Then what the hell is he doing _there_?"

A shake of head came along with shudders. "I don't know." A soft breath sounded almost like a whisper of the wind. "But we have to get him out of there, before he becomes one of them."

"Hmph." The moves were almost soundless when a person got up and took the first steps away. "Let's go. We'll have to report boss about this."

The other observer didn't manage to obey immediately. A pair of eyes lingered on Sasuke for a moment before the person also got up and left, feeling the strangest hint of reluctance.

Moonlight illuminated the departure of Neji Hyuuga.

* * *

TBC, ELLER HUR?

* * *

A/N: So now Sasuke knows, huh? (sweatdrops) But what's going on? And what's Neji's role going to be in all this?

I'm in a bit of hurry, so I've gotta start tuning out. (winces)

**PLEASE**, do leave a review to let me know your thoughts! And I've got chapter three already written, so if you want it it'll be out fast.

Until next time, folks – I hope I'll see you all around then!  
Take care!


	3. Between Scylla and Charybdis

A/N: Heh, it's easy to update punctually for once when the chapters a practically ready in beforehand. (grins) Plus this story is really starting to wrap me around it's little finger. Which means that the last half should be out in a relatively quick pace. Yay?

BUT, before getting to this chapter… Thank you so much for all those reviews! (GLOMPS) It means more than you could imagine to know that there are people waiting for the new chapter, ya know? So thank you! (hugs once more)

Awkay, because I doubt you're here for my babbling, let's go! (swallows thickly) I REALLY hope you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

BITE THREE: Between Scylla and Charybdis

* * *

/ _Any child would be shocked by seeing a dead body. One night a week after his tenth birthday Sasuke was forced to witness something beyond._

_When running home after having been playing by the river much too long Sasuke was horrified by the thought of just how mad his parents would be. As it turned out there would've been no reason to worry about such things. Because as he walked in the house was completely dark._

_He frowned, taking a cautious step forward. His parents shouldn't be sleeping already. "Mom? Father?"_

_Then he entered the living room. And the bottom dropped from Sasuke's world._

_The first thing he saw and smelled was the blood that seemed to be everywhere. All over the floor, staining the walls and furniture. And then he saw his parents. There were looks of horror on their faces and in their wide, glazed over eyes. Those eyes would never leave his nightmares._

_His mouth opened for a scream of terror but he couldn't get anything out._

_It was around then he became aware of the eyes observing him. Lifting his gaze, his heart thumping with horror and aching in his chest, he saw a figure standing on their windowsill. It was too dark to see almost anything but the figure of a long-haired man. But Sasuke did see a pair of inhuman red eyes and sharp, blood-stained fangs that shone in the moonlight._

_Sasuke gasped, not managing to cry out, and stumbled a step backwards._

_Then, as though it'd been nothing but a trick of his imagination, the figure disappeared. And Sasuke was left alone with death._

_Sasuke stood absolutely still for a mighty while, shivering like a leaf and too much in a shock to make a sound, let alone cry. Then his knees and consciosness gave way and he slumped limply to the floor, only steps away from the corpses._ /

* * *

Naruto frowned, trying to stay on track. "So… Sasuke's an orphan?"

Orochimaru nodded. "Yes. His parents were killed by a vampire, two years before we signed the agreement that we're not allowed to haunt humans."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Shit…!" His thoughts whirred for a long moment before he frowned. "But… Why the hell would you arrange me a partner who has a history like that?"

Orochimaru arched an eyebrow. "Are you telling me you're not drawn to him?"

For the about millionth time since Sasuke's arrival Naruto thanked whatever deity was listening that he couldn't blush. This all was bound to destroy every single drop of his pride. "No. Yes. I…" He sighed heavily, burying his face into one hand. The other hand moved animatedly, forming untraceable patterns to the air. He remembered doing that a lot when he was still a human. "With him I don't have a fucking clue, okay?"

Orochimaru nodded slowly. Something about the man's eyes told him the other understood perfectly. "I see."

There was a long moment of silence until Naruto heard himself speak. "His blood… It's special." His brain ticked so hard it hurt. "Is that why you chose him?"

Orochimaru shrugged. "Does it matter why?" The black haired male tilted his head to side. "I've seen the way you react to him, and the way he's starting to react to you. And the process has already began with that potion. Just remember that there's no forcing him. At this point you have to be patient."

Naruto felt like snorting at that. Orochimaru was joking, right? "Yeah", he muttered in the end, folding his arms. It didn't make things any easier that the scent of Sasuke was somehow stuck on his mind, tingling his skin. He'd never felt such burning – _heat_ – before. "I'll be patient."

A breath of wind threw a branch of dry wood at the room's window, as though mocking him.

* * *

Somehow Konoha made Sasuke lose track of time. Perhaps time didn't really make much difference in such a place, with all the immortal inhabitants. And truthfully he didn't care to think about time a lot, either. Hadn't in months.

That's why Sasuke had absolutely no idea if it was dusk or dawn as he sat in twilight right outside the massive building, shivering on the hard wooden bench. His head hurt, and his heart raced madly. He suspected it was the result of combined rage and withdrawal symptoms – he had far too much experience in both. He'd never been as furious in his life.

After everything… Madara had sent him _here_ – tossed him into a school that was infested by vampires? How could his uncle do that to him?

Or no, he knew _why_. This was the only way. But he wasn't about to accept it.

He jolted slightly when hearing Naruto's voice. "You think too much", the blond complained, standing by a nearby corner with hands shoved into his pockets. "It's making even _my_ head hurt like hell."

Sasuke snorted and folded his arms, looking away. Once again he felt cold although he wasn't sure why. "Pardon me for the inconvenience", he bit out.

"Oh c'mon!" Naruto huffed, voice filled with impatience. "I'm trying to reconcile here. For ambushing you with… You know. Besides I did save your life. Doesn't that count at all?"

Sasuke wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or snort, so he did neither. "Hn."

Naruto made a sound he couldn't identify. "You're not much good when it comes to having a conversation."

Sasuke would've wanted to retort, but ended up breaking into a wrenching bout of coughs. He cursed inwardly when a horrible taste filled his mouth and it became hard to breathe. It seemed to take forever before he finally managed to force his body back into his own control. "Fuck…", was the first spontaneous thing that came to his mind as he brought a hand to his lips.

* * *

Naruto felt unpleasantly hot and licked his lips with tremors when the unmistakable scent of blood filled his whole being, making all self-control next to impossible. He could feel his eyes turn red as they strayed dangerously from the couple of red drops on Sasuke's palm to the vein of the Uchiha's neck. He could see, almost _feel_, the blood swirling there – could nearly taste it as well.

One, two, three, four… Sasuke's pulse was frantic.

He licked his rapidly heating up lips once more, shivering. The thirst – need – was just too much… "You… okay?"

He felt Sasuke stiffen. His hand paused as he came to a conclusion that Sasuke would rip it off if it'd touch the boy's skin. "Don't fucking touch me", the dark-haired teen hissed.

Naruto took a deep breath, forcing his all to calm down. Sometimes he forgot how careful he had to be with humans. "I'm not gonna bite you or anything. You don't have to be afraid of me."

Finally Sasuke looked up. There was a hint of something dark in the boy's eyes, but not open hate. "I'm not afraid of you, idiot." The Uchiha looked away once more, eyebrows furrowed. "You just remind me of something I'd rather forget."

At that moment Naruto decided to take a huge risk. He swallowed thickly. "Your parents?"

Sasuke's reaction was so swift and harsh that Naruto didn't have the slightest chance of seeing it coming. The boy grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed him right at the wall, with such force it stunned him for a moment. For a while he could've sworn _Sasuke's_ eyes were red. "Don't… _ever_ mention my parents again, do you understand?" the boy hissed in a voice he'd never heard before from anyone. The hold on his collar tightened still. "The likes of you have no right to speak of them."

Naruto didn't have the slightest idea how to respond, especially since Sasuke's hold was effectively halting his speech. In the end he nodded the best as he could, still dumbfounded, somewhat irritated and humiliated.

He couldn't believe he was letting any human do something like this to him, even…

The thought was cut when Sasuke let go, so unexpectedly that he slumped rather unceremoniously to the floor. The Uchiha's breathing was harsh and laboured as the boy looked at him with those still flaming eyes, from which Naruto could clearly see every shadow of the past. Nothing could be read from the boy's face.

Naruto frowned and rubbed his throat with one hand for a while before managing to speak. "'Sorry… I guess…"

Sasuke nodded sharply, the boy's expression clearly stating that he wasn't allowed any closer.

Naruto pulled in a deep breath, then chose to take another huge risk. "Look… I'm sorry, about what happened to them. Sometimes I really hate my own kind. If there was anything I could do to change what happened I would."

Perhaps he expected Sasuke to lash out again. That's why he was surprised when instead the boy nodded once more and looked away, eyes almost calm.

It wasn't much, but it was acceptance. And for now that was enough.

"I'm still expecting to wake up from this." It surprised them both that Sasuke spoke first. The boy's onyx eyes were somewhat hazy as they examined the vampires walking past them. "None of this feels real."

Naruto smiled a bit at that. "I remember the feeling."

They were quiet for a long time, which felt unnatural to Naruto. In the end Sasuke spoke out, eyes on the young-looking female-vampires who were giving the Uchiha curious looks. "You're… not like the rest of them. I'm not sure why, but you feel different – more human." The teen held a long pause, frowning. "Have you ever thought of leaving Konoha?"

Naruto blinked twice. It took a mighty while before he was able to respond. "Do you seriously think I'd have a chance out there?" He took a deep breath. "There are times when I hate them, but I'm still one of them." He looked towards the school, which seemed rather threatening in the looming shadows. "This place has been my home for two hundred years. It's not like I could just leave." He grinned. "Besides, it's not like they're all bad. Jiraiya's cool, and so is Kakashi – he's also a teacher. And Kiba's my best friend. He came here a hundred years ago." He blinked once more when seeing the disbelieving expression on Sasuke's face. "What?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm just… trying to absorb all that."

He grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. I think I've got a clue."

Sasuke's face held an expression he couldn't read. With that the Uchiha got up, walking away.

Naruto frowned. "Where are you going?"

"To think, idiot. This is all going way over my head." Sasuke didn't turn his gaze towards him. "See you later."

Naruto nodded although the other couldn't see it. "Yeah, see you." He couldn't resist adding a barely audible "Bastard".

Naruto wondered if Sasuke also had supernatural senses of some sort, because the Uchiha gave him a very international comment on the nickname.

Naruto honestly thought he'd gotten over most of human emotions decades ago. But as he looked at Sasuke's distancing back he felt warmer than he had in a long time.

* * *

Sasuke must've been even more exhausted than he'd thought, because the second he entered his room and lay down to his bed he drifted into semi-unconsciousness. After a endless amount of nightmare-filled nights he wasn't all that surprised by the fact that his dreams were far from pleasant.

Some subconscious part of his brain created the screams of his parents when they were butchered. Hearing the sheer horror made him want to scream as well.

He saw blood flying all over the walls and floor, the red turning into black in the hazardous shadows of the night.

He heard their last, hopeless breaths of life.

And then Sasuke bolted into a sitting position in his bed with a rather loud, embarrassing yelp. For one reason or another his hand flew to his throat, as though it'd been hard to breathe. Perhaps it was, because his head was spinning from lack of air. Fortunately he was at least spared from having to realize there were some rapidly drying tears on his cheeks.

At the moment he couldn't stay in the room for another second.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in the middle of his tiny room, trying to meditate, when his eyes flew open at a foreign sensation. In a flash he decided to follow the urge.

Naruto hadn't been a religious person even when he was alive, and having been turned into a vampire certainly didn't change that. That's why he was surprised to find himself entering what the vampires mockingly called a chapel in the building's basement. And he was surprised again when finding the whole place filled with candless – and seeing Sasuke giving a flame to one more.

After several moments the Uchiha noticed him. It wasn't until then he was able to produce speech. "I… guess I didn't expect to find you here."

"I found this place accidentally. It looked familiar." Sasuke shrugged and looked away, eyes dark in the lack of light. "I was a priest's apprentice for a long time, after my parents died. Old habits die hard, I suppose."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. Now that was something he hadn't expected. "Are you religious?"

Something flashed in Sasuke's eyes while the Uchiha lit up another candle. The flame seemed to rise much higher than it should've. "I'd rather discuss those matters when I know you better", the boy announced sharply.

Naruto shrugged, so unsurprised by the answer that he wasn't even insulted. He then looked around and found himself smiling. With all the candless the room looked… very inviting and peaceful, actually. "This looks nice", he complimented out loud. "No one's ever put this much effort into making this place feel cosy."

"That's pretty stupid", Sasuke said after staring at the candle blindly for a moment. The Uchiha's gaze didn't move towards him. "Why would immortals want to spend eternity in a place that feels as cold a prison cell?"

Naruto shrugged, wishing he'd had some witty answer to that.

Naruto looked around again, took in the dim light. For a moment he couldn've sworn a warm flush went through him as a strictly forbidden thought crossed his mind.

Back when he'd been human he slept with a boy named Sai, once, causing a scandal. Their little fling was by no means the greatest lovestory of a century, but to him it was the most romantic thing that ever happened during those eighteen years he'd been given as a mortal. And at that moment, with Sasuke right next to him – blood swirling and his body warm… This light and athmosphere were startlingly identical.

He was so absorbed by all those sensations that he shivered when Sasuke spoke. The Uchiha's tone was quiet but clearly angry. "I don't even understand what the fuck I'm doing here." A frown flashed by the boy's face while mistrusting black eyes fixed on him. "Why haven't your kind killed me yet?"

At first shock over the unexpected question stunned Naruto to silence. He was about to respond when he saw a much too familiar redhead standing in the shadows nearby. There was a dark look on the other male's face. Naruto had hard time holding back a growl. "I'll be back in a bit, 'k?" Without giving Sasuke the chance to ask anything he walked to the redhead. He growled lowly as soon as he was sure the Uchiha wouldn't hear. "Look, Gaara…"

"So you didn't listen to me, at all", Gaara stated without giving him the chance to finish. There was a look of disappointment in the redhead's eyes. The other vampire's gaze strayed towards Sasuke for a moment. "Do you have any idea of what you're dragging him into?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Sasuke isn't Haku." He took a deep breath. "I know things… got shitty for you. But I'm _not_ going to let the same thing happen to him, do you hear me?"

Gaara's eyes darkened as the redhead folded his arms. It was clear the memories were still sore, and Naruto felt a hint of guilt. "We used to be friends. If that ever meant anything at all to you, trust me this much. There's a reason why several of us believe vampires and humans shouldn't mingle."

Naruto's breathing turned sharp as something darker than rage bubbled. He balled his fists. "I respect your decision, that you chose to live here in this… dungeon. So you do the same and let me make up my own mind."

Gaara nodded, clearly suppressing a sigh. "Fine – the choice is yours. Just remember this. As his partner, it's your responsibility to protect him. As soon as he took that potion his fate was put into your hands. Are you sure you want such responsibility?"

Naruto's mouth opened but before he could ever respond another voice spoke, shuddering with wrath. "A… _partner_?" He'd never seen the kind of look on anyone that appeared to the Uchiha's face. It was a mixture of near-shock, disgust, rage and much too clear disappointment. "So I'm here for your pleasure – to entertain you until my time runs out and you switch off to someone else? That's my true reason for being here."

Naruto felt a jolt inside he couldn't understand while reaching out a hand towards the Uchiha. "No, Sasuke…!"

He didn't have the chance to sort out what he'd been about to say before a vicious punch met his face, almost sending him to the floor. Sasuke's eyes were pure lava while the Uchiha took two steps backwards with a deeply disgusted expression, then spun around and began to walk away. "Come after me and I'll slay you with my bare hands, a vampire or not", the dark-haired teen snarled in a dangerous, unmistakable tone. No one had ever slammed a door like Sasuke did with the chapel's huge, heavy wooden one.

Naruto had never felt as lonely and frustrated as he did when staring at the closed door, as though hoping he could force Sasuke into coming back with sheer willpower.

He winced. "I screwed up that one, didn't I?"

Gaara, always prone to brute honesty, nodded. "You did. But trust someone who's been there before – there's no point in going after him now."

At the moment the blond vampire could only frown and fold his arms, nearly haunted eyes straying towards the door. "Then what the hell am I supposed to do?"

Gaara shrugged. "What you're worst at. Wait."

* * *

Adrenaline is rather amazing when it comes to driving people forward. Sasuke ignored all the screams of his reason, the fact that he was shivering from cold and the pain in his lungs as he pushed himself on for hours. He also didn't notice how spine-chilling the pitch black night-time forest around him was. In the end he did a very un-Sasuke-like thing. He got lost. And he didn't give a damn.

He also failed to notice the three shadows observing him until it was too late.

Sasuke froze dead on his tracks when three figures surrounded him in the shadows, made sure he wouldn't be able to escape. "Leave me the fuck alone", the Uchiha hissed and balled his fists, although he knew that in reality he'd have nothing on these people. He was by no means a action hero.

He felt cold shivers when one of the attackers brought out a blade of some sort. "We made an agreement with your kind", a male-voice hissed. "This is forbidden area. We're allowed to kill you on sight."

His eyes narrowed when the people – a girl with long, blonde hair, a boy who had spiked hair and sunglasses although it was night, and a boy with brown hair and deeply mistrusting black eyes – revealed themselves. They were eyeing him nervously.

It took Sasuke quite a bit to calm himself down. "I'm not a vampire", he snarled.

The brunet brought a hand to his waistline where a weapon of some sort undoubtedly located. The other two soon followed. "We asked you to leave."

Sasuke was almost sure he'd meet his end until a firm male-voice snarled from somewhere above him. "Leave him alone. Haven't I told you he's not one of them?"

The brown-haired boy frowned, giving him a suspicious glance. "How the hell can you know?"

The arrival's voice didn't weaver. "You'll just have to trust me, Shikamaru. Now leave – I'll have… a little word with him."

The trio didn't appear satisfied but complied nonetheless, trusting the speaker – apparently the arrival was their leader. In a few moments they'd disappeared as suddenly as they arrived.

Sasuke took a deep breath before lifting his gaze to see who'd helped him. He felt surprised to find a boy who didn't appear older than him with long, brown hair and pale eyes stood on a tree branch. "You should be more careful", the brunet told him while jumping down gracefully. "When it comes to that school, people around here… are slightly nervous."

Sasuke let his eyes narrow just a little bit. "I don't believe I need a bodyguard."

He saw a flicker of something in the other boy's eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that you can be incredibly infuriating?"

Sasuke felt like smirking at that, and it took some self-control to keep his emotions in check. "Let's say you're not the first one."  
This time the other boy seemed to hold back a smile or something similar.

Sasuke then frowned and folded his arms, not liking the swirling inside him. "What are you – a vampire hunter?"

The brunet nodded, appearing oblivious to the fact that he'd been sarcastic. "Yes. Just like my father and his father were." The boy seemed to come close to handshaking him but then thought better of it. "My name is Neji Hyuuga."

Sasuke nodded, still trying to digest the surreal situation. "I'm Sasuke."

Neji's eyebrow bounced up. "Just Sasuke?"

He narrowed his eyes again, saying everything necessary.

Loud rustling from the bushes made him tense up and Neji reach towards his weaponary. Sasuke hadn't even known there was such a feral expression as the one that rose to the Hyuuga's face. He knew with disheartening certainty who the arrival was long before the voice spoke. "Leave Sasuke the fuck alone!" Naruto snarled.

Neji's eyes became dangerous. The tension in the air was suffocatingly heavy. "_I'm_ not forcing him to do anything." The brunet's hand wrapped around what Sasuke suspected to be a weapon. "And you're standing on a forbidden territory, vampire."

Glancing over his shoulder, Sasuke saw Naruto's eyebrow bounce up while the blond's eyes turned red. "Do you want to fight me?" the vampire snorted.

At that moment Sasuke decided he'd had enough. Although he knew he was risking it he took a stand between the two, fire burning in his veins. "Shut the fuck up, both of you! I'm already having a headache." He took a breath, reluctantly turning his gaze to Naruto. "Let's go before you end up making things any worse."

They were just about to leave when Neji's voice made Sasuke halt. "Sasuke." Their eyes met. "Be careful with them. It's never safe to play with immortals."

Sasuke nodded, not having anything to say. Naruto muttered something dark under his breath.

Sasuke let his eyes linger on Neji for a moment before he made his decision and followed the vampire. For some reason he felt torn.

* * *

The following five days Sasuke gave Naruto what one could call silent hostility. He answered curtly to questions and showed up to classes, but that was all. Naruto didn't even dare to think about touching him or attempt to talk much. Sasuke was glad. He didn't know how he would've reacted to such advances.

Sasuke was a wild soul. And one night during which he sneaked out of the school once more to breathe fresh air offered a turning point.

He already thought he'd be able to sneak back into the school unnoticed before Naruto's voice reached his ears. "Care to explain why you're out this late?"

Sasuke's blood boiled a little as he looked up to find Naruto sitting on a pilar right by the building's main entrance. He cast a threatening glance towards the blond. "Since when have you been in charge of my curfew?"

Naruto scoffed, folding his arms. "Is it that impossible for you to think that someone of my kind could actually care?"

Sasuke frowned, unsure how to feel. "I don't have the best experiences of _your kind_. And I'm still not sure of you."

Something close to a pout flashed by Naruto's face. "Hmph." Then, just as he was about to give up and go inside, the vampire sighed. "Look… Sorry, about this crap. But… You've gotta believe that you're not just someone who got dragged here to entertain me. I _do_ care about you. That's why I'm trying to keep you safe."

He snorted, taking a glance towards the moon. "It's more like you're holding me a hostage."

The blond scratched his hair. "I guess no one's asked your opinion about any of this, huh?"

Sasuke breathed in deep, already calmer. There was a strange, slightly bitter scent in the air – perhaps it was a flower of some sort. "No", he muttered, his eyes shifting towards the black door before him. "No one's asked." No one asked him if he wanted to spend the last of his months in this school, amongst vampires, to potentially become one of them. Now that he thought about it there were pathetically few things in his life he was actually in charge of. So few, that he wanted his death to be one of them.

"That sucks", Naruto stated quietly and matter of factly.

Sasuke had nothing to object that with, and he wouldn't have even had the chance to. Because just then he broke into a painful, wrenching fit of coughs. He winced when tasting a hint of blood somewhere along the way.

"Geez!" For a moment Naruto sounded genuinely worried. The blond jumped down, walked over to him and brought out a hand somewhat tentatively. The vampire rubbed light circles to his back, most likely attempting to help. "That seriously didn't sound healthy."

It took a mighty while before Sasuke could think, let alone speak properly. His eyes narrowed a bit, against what he didn't know. "I don't know what's happening to me anymore, and I hate it. I hate not being in charge." He sighed heavily. "Orochimaru should've never taken me here, or given me that… potion. I'll never become one of you."  
He _felt_ the thoughts swirling inside Naruto. That's why it was a surprise how little the blond spoke. "Then why were you sent here? Do you have any idea?"

Sasuke was quiet so long it unnerved Naruto. When their eyes finally met there was a look he'd never seen before on anyone gracing the human's features. "Yeah. I have a theory." The boy's eyes looked even darker than usual, but there was no fear in them. "My uncle did it because I'm dying."

* * *

TBC, no?

* * *

A/N: Talking about dropping a bomb, huh? (sweatdrops)

So… (gulps nervously) Was that good? Decent? Horrible? **PLEASE**, leave a review to let me know! It'd seriously make my day. (gives the cutest eyes ever)

The next chapter is already written – all it needs is a bit of polishing! Wanna read it?

Awkay, because there's a ton of things I'm supposed to do today I've gotta go. Until next time, folks!

Be good!


	4. Valse Triste

A/N: Aaand here comes chapter four! (grins) MAN, it was good to have practically finished chapters in my back-pocket; makes regular updates easy. (sighs happily)

BUT, before going on with the actual story… THANK YOU so much for your fantastic reviews! (beams, and GLOMPS) When first starting out I wasn't sure if anyone would read this story. It's so good to see that this lil' thing's managed to make friends! So thank you! (hugs once more)

Awkay, because I'm trying not to create a full page's worth of author's notes… Let's get on with the story! (gulps) I hope you'll have a good ride.

* * *

BITE FOUR: Valse Triste

* * *

"_My uncle did it because I'm dying."_

For several endlessly long moments those words filled all of Naruto's mind, blocked out everything else. He'd felt cold since having been turned, but it'd never been as bad as it was right then.

He swallowed thickly, then looked up at Sasuke with slightly widened eyes. "Dying…?" Then his thoughts began to spin around much too fast as determination filled him. "But… Now we can change that, right? I mean… If I turn you, you won't have to die." He was almost sure that was the soul purpose of sending Sasuke to Konoha.

At first Sasuke stared at him for the longest time, then snorted. "I'm not afraid of dying, idiot. At least not enough to become something less than human to avoid it."

Naruto frowned. Was Sasuke serious? "Why don't you let me save you?"

Sasuke's eyes filled with irritation and what can only be called disappointment. "If you have to ask, you'd never understand."

Naruto stared at the boy for several seconds, everything inside him in flames. He didn't remember ever feeling as helpless, not even before becoming a vampire. He couldn't understand it. Why was he…?

Just as he was about to figure out something Kiba emerged from the school, motioning them to follow. "Don't you know what time it is? Get back here before Orochimaru loses it."

Naruto nodded slowly, swallowing down something he couldn't name. "Yeah", he promised breathlessly. "We'll be there in a bit."

With a nod of his own Kiba disappeared, a look of curiosity in his eyes.

Sasuke moved to follow, but before he got the chance to go inside Naruto took his wrist so hard it almost hurt. He glanced towards the blond to meet a pair of flaming blue eyes. "What?" he half-spat out, feeling very uncomfortable with being touched by a vampire like this.

"I'm not going to give up just yet. You do get that, right?" Naruto's eyes hardened still. "I'm not letting you just… die."

For some reason Sasuke found it hard to resist a tiny smile. _That idiot…!_ "Yeah", he murmured in the end. "I know."

Naruto nodded, so serious that in some other situation it might've looked comical. "Good." And that sealed the conversation for the time being.

They walked into the building in silence, neither noticing that Naruto didn't remember to let go of his wrist.

* * *

Two nights later, afer coming to a conclusion that he wouldn't be able to sleep, Sasuke sneaked out of Konoha once more. He was glad to notice that it looked like he'd, for once, managed to leave the building unnoticed.

It made the place feel a little less like a prison.

Not knowing what power led him Sasuke made his way through the nearby forest, ignoring how cold and uncomfortable it was to move through all the branches and plants.

_I must be a masochist_, he figured.

After about fifteen minutes later Sasuke stopped with a frown, almost sure that he could feel a presence. His body taking control over common sense he found himself moving towards a nearby opening. He blinked twice at the sight that met him.

Neji was stood in the middle of the opening with his back to him, appearing a lot stiffer than usual. Following the boy's downcast gaze, Sasuke arched an eyebrow when finding two unnamed white crosses.

Suddenly some things made sense.

At that moment Neji became aware of his presence. Faster than he could make a sound the Hyuuga had spun around and pulled out a long, slender knife that shone chilling beauty in the pale moonlight. Before Sasuke could pull in a breath the weapon had been placed to his throat, right against the most vulnerable spot.

Leaves danced around them as time stood still.

Sasuke's heart raced as he stared at the blade so very close to his neck, feeling foreign and disturbingly pleasant pulsating in his veins. It took long before he managed to lift his gaze to look at the other boy from under his eyelashes. "Are you planning on moving that away or using it?" It was surprising that his voice was perfectly even.

Neji's eyes flashed a little while the boy put the weapon away, those pale eyes never leaving his. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little bit too used to being on guard."

"Hn", was what he managed in the end.

They looked at each other for several moments, as though trying to determine whether the other was dangerous or not, breathing sharply. Then the tension vanished, and Sasuke found his gaze straying to the crosses once more. "Loved ones?" he inquired although he knew it was none of his business.

He wasn't expecting Neji to reply. That's why he was surprised when the boy spoke with hard, dangerous eyes. "My father, and my cousin." The voice was harsh, but not bitter. "The first people I lost to vampires."

Sasuke nodded. And somehow that moment was filled with mutual understanding. No further questions were needed.

All of a sudden Neji lifted his gaze, then nodded towards something. "Look."

Obeying the unclear request with some confusion Sasuke moved his gaze, and felt something inside himself shift.

He had no idea how he hadn't noticed it earlier, but out of nowhere what looked like a million fireflies had appeared. At the moment they they were dancing everywhere around them, making the dark night seem alive and full of light.

Sasuke didn't think he'd never seen anything as beautiful in his life.

It surprised them both that Neji spoke. "You know… You're the first one who's ever watched this with me."

Sasuke blinked once. And for a moment it was hard to hold back a tiny smile.

Peaceful silence lingered as they watched the fireflies, lost in their own thoughts. Neither noticed that the distance between their hands was dangerously small.

They also didn't notice that they weren't entirely alone.

From the branch of a nearby tree Naruto observed them, his once again red eyes narrowed dangerously with something incredibly human.

When Neji looked towards the trees after a moment, feeling that he was being watched, he spotted no one.

* * *

Since that night Neji and Sasuke's little midnight-meetings became a routine of some sort, although it was never requested or even voiced by either one of them. When spending his time in the school, with Naruto, and with Neji Sasuke felt like he'd been dangling between two worlds that didn't feel real. And from the start he had a sinking feeling that one day the hiding would have to end.

Two weeks later it finally happened. Because one night when he was coming home from meeting Neji Kiba was standing by the gates of Konoha, waiting for him.

The brunet gave him a rather sharp look, most likely attempting to appear dangerous while folding his arms. "I don't know what, exactly, you're doing. But you've been driving Naruto up the wall for two weeks."

Sasuke also folded his arms and lifted an eyebrow, feeling irritation bubbling inside him. "I don't see how any of that is your business."

"Naruto's my best friend – hell, my only friend! And you're his… chosen mate, or something like that." The brunet's words were actually vicisious. "You're the only person who's ever affected him this way – the only one he's let close enough. So if you hurt him, in any way, I swear…!"

"Kiba, zip it", a much too familiar voice snarled all of a sudden. Naruto's blue eyes were somewhat threatening while the blond emerged from the shadows, eyes fixed on him. "Go inside. I'll take care of this."

Appearing reluctant Kiba nodded, then turned and disappeared. As soon as they were alone all of Naruto's attention was on him. "He's a vampire slayer, Sasuke. One of their best." The blond's voice shook with wrath. "I know you don't want to be here. But of all people…!"

At that moment Sasuke's control broke. Rage filled all of him as he spoke through tightly grit teeth. "Let's make something very, very clear." He sucked in a tight breath. "You're right – this place wasn't my choice. I'd want to spend the time I have left home, in a safe and familiar place, not in a school that's infested with vampires. So don't you dare try to threaten me, because I'm sick and tired of being ordered around! I'm _not_ anybody's possession, least of all yours. And I don't give a shit about what issues your kind have with others! I also believe I have every right to talk to whoever I please. I'm just trying to make the most out of the time I have left. If you can't respect me that much, fuck off!"

He took two steps – and felt Naruto grab him, _hard_. Faster than he could make a sound the vampire had spun him around and pulled him so close that he felt the warm air seeping through the blond's nose with sharp, angry breaths. Naruto's eyes were on flames, and for a while Sasuke expected the vampire to bite him or do something even nastier.

And then it was over, as rapidly as it'd started. Naruto let him go, nearly pushed him away, then left before he could do more than blink twice.

Air spun around Sasuke as he stared at the door Naruto slammed closed, wondering what exactly the feelings twirling inside him were.

* * *

After the disturbing encounter Sasuke went to his room and almost managed to fall asleep after tossing and turning in his bed for two hours. That was until there was a knock on his door.

Spewing out cusses he fought his way out of the surprisingly inviting bed and made his way to the door. A far from impressed look rose to his face when he found Naruto standing there. "What?" he spat out.

There was a nearly childish, displeased look on Naruto's face. "I hate how you keep making me apologize", the vampire muttered, then asked him to follow with a nearly angry gesture. "Now come on. I want to do this before I change my mind."

More out of curiosity than anything else Sasuke followed.

They walked for what felt like ages, ending up to the basement floor of the building. There Naruto opened a huge and clearly heavy metallic door, revealing a view to a dark and poorly decorated room.

"This used to be a ballroom", Naruto explained. "We haven't used this in ages."

Sasuke let his eyes scan through the layers of dust. "I figured as much."

Giving him a rather irritated look Naruto walked to a cd-player that'd clearly been brought into the room recently and pressed 'play'. In a moment amazingly beautiful violin-music filled the room.

Sasuke had to blink twice. "I didn't think you're the type that likes classical music", he confessed with genuine surprise.

Naruto grinned, apparently pleased by his expression, while walking towards him. "I'm full of surprises, Uchiha."

Something strange shifted between them as Naruto placed his arms around Sasuke's hips. At first the Uchiha glared and attempted to step further, but unexpectedly soon accepted the situation.

Sasuke frowned, appearing wary. "I haven't heard this before."

For some reason Naruto found himself grinning again, like a cat about to catch a mouse. "It's Liszt's Un Sospiro. Now shut up and let it move you."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed for a long moment, most likely as a instinctive objection to being ordered around. But the Uchiha nonetheless didn't resist as they took the first testing steps, then let the music fill them. At first nothing happened, but after about fifty seconds it was apparent that something was going on.

The music affected like a drug. Their hold on each other tightened, screamed for something neither could name.

Naruto didn't understand what was happening to him anymore, couldn't control what was spinning everywhere inside his body. He felt uncomfortably hot and dangerously weak as he pulled Sasuke much closer than would've been safe to either one of them. The Uchiha's scent filled his mind, every single part of him.

Sasuke shuddered, but surprisingly didn't try to pull away. It was like he'd thrown the boy a challenge the other couldn't back down from.

They swayed slowly, inventing patterns of their own. Naruto was vaguely aware of the fact that his hands were _everywhere_ on Sasuke's body, and it was a real miracle the Uchiha didn't punch him or push him away. It looked like all rules were off for the night.

As the music intensified – electrified – so did the atmosphere around them. Realizing that just this once Sasuke wasn't resisting Naruto grew bold, as did his hands. Sasuke's whole body stiffened when one of his hands slipped underneath the dark-haired boy's shirt.

Stormy dark eyes met his, hissing a soundless demand although it was unclear to them both what the boy wanted. It looked like Naruto wasn't the only one of them left confused.

A teasing part of the musical piece followed, taunting them as they kept walzing around each other like two predators on the verge of attacking. Now every move, breath and look was carefully planned. The air around them was thick and heavy with something so primal and alluring that it brought chills to Naruto's skin.

Suddenly there was a pause that seemed to freeze everything as the music ended, so unexpectedly that they both shivered. They waited in loaded, hot stillness for a few moments.

And then, right before Naruto would've exploded with anticipation, the music continued with a new melody. This time the music was different, swirled and jumped around them as they kept moving like there'd been no pause at all. They followed the altered melody, still moving around each other as though they'd been pulled towards one another.

Liebestraum from Liszt wrapped them into its hold.

The rules also changed. Sasuke denied his request with a growl and loudly speaking glare when his eager hand brushed one of the Uchiha's most private parts, yearning for contact. He was being too bold – he was risking it.

And he couldn't stop himself.

They almost held their breaths as the music stopped once more, with Naruto's hand left lingering around the strictly forbidden place. And then Sasuke emitted a sharp, hiss-like gasp when the music began again, with another tune.

Franck's Piano Quintet filled the loaded air around them as movement resumed. All his self-control gone, Naruto emitted a rather loud growl before moving so that Sasuke was all but pushed against a wall. This time his greedy hand claimed what it'd been craving, and Sasuke didn't bother to try and stop him.

Their little game had changed its course, it seemed. And every single part of Naruto was delighted.

His lips tingled as he pressed against Sasuke's lips, shamelessly stealing the last of the Uchiha's breath before moving downwards. At first he kissed Sasuke's neck softly, then – as the beat under the other's pale skin filled his head – a lot harder, a different kind of need entirely filling his whole system. He withdrew with a faint growl to lick his lips, also letting his tongue brush his sharp fangs. His mouth, his whole body, tingled with anticipation.

Sasuke shivered but didn't pull away when he attacked the Uchiha's unprotected neck once more, almost harshly enough to break skin. The dark-haired boy gave a sound he couldn't identify when his teeth brushed the boy's skin. But still Sasuke didn't escape.

The Uchiha was playing a very dangerous game indeed.

The music seemed to grow faster and faster, sucking them into its bizarre world. Everything was starting to feel surreal to Naruto. Soon enough he wouldn't be able to contain himself at all.

Surprising them both it was Sasuke who unleashed a tiny, impatient moan, squirming under Naruto's constantly firming hold. It looked like the vampire wasn't the only one about to lose control.

And then, in a blink, the music died out. No new song followed, and the room was left quiet. But it wasn't quiet inside the two of them.

Naruto was struck paralyzed by shock when completely out of nowhere Sasuke grabbed his face between his hands and pressed a pair of hot, moist lips against his so hard that it was easy to imagine the other boy couldn't breathe. In a few moments Naruto finally gained the ability to respond, and his tongue slipped gratefully into Sasuke's mouth, exploring the unknown land with keen interest. The other boy's pulse was beating inside his head, so loudly that it was difficult to focus on anything else. The temptation such intensity brought was too much.

There was no telling where such a dangerous fooling around might've led them if Sasuke hadn't been struck by a flash of clarity.

With a somewhat harsh movement the Uchiha pushed Naruto away, then slipped from his hold and dashed out of the room before the vampire could produce a word. Leaving Naruto with a pulsation and _heat_ that was almost enough to drive the blond insane.

* * *

Quite close to Konoha, on a strange, tiny black-sanded beach that was shielded by cliffs, a group of four humans had gathered around a body that'd been abandoned to the sand.

Danzou's voice didn't carry any emotions, but a storm lingered in his eyes as they locked to the tooth-marks on the victim's neck. "Have you identified her?"

Neji, who was stood beside him, nodded with a solemn expression. "She's Hotaru, commander's daughter. I already sent Shikamaru to inform him."

Danzou nodded, then let his eyes shift from the body to the vampire two of his strongest men were holding. Brown hair, scared and angry black eyes, the appearance of a teenage boy… This _Kiba_ looked so human that it sickened him. "You violated the agreement", he all but hissed.

The vampire's eyes flashed red for a moment. "I already told you she was dead when I got here! I swear I didn't touch her!"

He shrugged, fed up with listening to the being. "Well, whether it was you or not one of your kind killed her. And now we've found you here. I'm sure you understand that in my position, it's rather hard to believe you."

Kiba responded with a barely human growl.

Neji felt chills of dread travel down his spine when Danzou's eyes found his. "Hyuuga, take him to the compound and dig out everything you can. Then make… an excample of him. And make sure all of his kind see it. That they understand we're not fooling around anymore."

He nodded stiffly, then gave the two hunters a signal to follow him with the prisoner. For one, dangreous moment his gaze locked with Kiba's. "Don't do this, please", the vampire whispered.

It was much harder than it should've been for Neji to turn his back on Kiba and start walking.

Danzou spoke just before he would've been out of earshot. "Oh, and Neji? Be sure that he's taken from here in a flashy manner. Because we have audience."

Yes, Neji was also aware that on top of the cliff stood two vampires, observing them.

He really wished he would've been able to block out the vampire's screams of protest. "You can't do this! I haven't even fucking done anything! You can't do this to me!"

Neji felt utterly cold as he walked away with the rest of the crew following, all the way feeling the eyes on him.

Tonight they were starting a allout war. And for some reason the thought unnerved him.

* * *

TBC, for a couple of more chapters.

* * *

A/N: Oooh boy… Talking about things getting hot, ne? (sweatdrops and grins cheekily)

**PLEASE**, leave a note to let me know your thoughts on this chapter and the story in general! It'd be overwhelmingly appreciated, especially since I'm just working to recharge my love and inspiration for Naruto. (gives HUGE puppy's eyes) Please…?

IN THE NEXT ONE we're nearing the story's end. Naruto has a lot on his mind when Sasuke grows weaker and hunters – Neji, in particular – seem to be breathing down his neck. Decisions must be made as fate keeps twisting things.

Until next time, folks! I really, REALLY hope I'll c ya all then!


	5. The Sacrifice of a Immortal

A/N: (sighs) I know it took some time (winces), but this chapter was a bit of a problem child and my life was quite hectic for a while. (pouts) I'm so sorry about the delay, but at least now the new chapter is here! (grins) Hooray?

But, first… Thank you so much for those reviews! (beams, and glomps) You're seriously the engine that keeps this fic going, ya know? So thank you! (hugs once more)

Awkay, because you've already been waiting, let's go. (takes a deep breath) I REALLY hope this chapter turns out worth the wait!

* * *

BITE FIVE: The Sacrifice of a Immortal

* * *

Five days passed deviously quickly, especially for Naruto who had two reasons to worry. Not only did it look like Sasuke was getting sicker by the day, but Kiba was also missing. Claims that the hunters had gotten a hold of his best friend didn't help one bit. He knew exactly what those people did to the vampires they'd decided to 'arrest', as they called it. And each passing day made the little hope there'd been in Naruto grow dimmer, made it harder and harder not to take matters into his own hands.

That day his eyebrows were furrowed as he looked through the window how Orochimaru was talking to the school's four elders. The conversation was obviously heated and loaded, and Naruto couldn't help wondering what it was about. For some reason dread swelled inside him.

He was so focused on the sight that he actually jumped at the sound of Gaara's familiar voice. "Naruto."

The look on the other vampire's face immediately alarmed him. "What's wrong?"

Gaara seemed to restrain a sigh, his eyes darkening. "Sasuke… collapsed ten minutes ago. He was taken to his room."

Naruto had never moved as fast as he did then, something beyond terror driving him forward. When he made it to Sasuke's room he froze to the doorway.

Sasuke was awake, and vomiting. The unmistakable scent of blood made his insides boil, and he could feel how dangerously close to losing control he was. The tempation… It was almost too much.

It was then Sasuke noticed him. The Uchiha gave him a far from pleased look. "I don't want anyone to see me like this."

Blatantly ignoring the harsh tone Naruto spoke, concern he wanted to ignore spinning inside him. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke's look told everything he needed to know.

After hesitating for a moment he walked to the bed and sat slowly to its edge. There the scent of the blood Sasuke had thrown up was even stronger, and Naruto had to fight with his all to hold himself back.

Neither knew how long the silence lasted until Sasuke spoke all of a sudden. "You once asked me… why I didn't want you to turn me. Remember?" No one had ever been as present – as alive – as Sasuke was right then, with eyes Naruto had never seen before. It was as though the dim room had granted the Uchiha some of the life the boy was rapidly losing. To his stun Sasuke revealed his wrists. Naruto felt something knot inside him when he saw the deep, dangerous scars than ran through them. The dark-haired teen went on before he could say a word, as though a damn had been broken. "I… almost lost my life. I guess I died, for a while, several times. When blade didn't work I took anything I got my hands on – drugs, pills… As long as it took me away from the reality it didn't matter. I didn't care what I had to do for the release, either. It's probably thanks to my surname I wasn't locked up somewhere, because I did a lot of stuff I'm not proud of. That's until Madara dragged me to a doctor when I started coughing up blood. That guy, Sarutobi, told me I'm dying." The boy gave a brief, bitter chuckle. "Some time to realize that life is valuable. And I was angry, so fucking angry, until one day I walked into this church. I was about to trash the place, but instead I met this priest, Iruka. He made me clean up the mess I'd had the time to make and listened to me spitting out my story. He took all my venom without judging." A somewhat distant look appeared to the teen's eyes. "I expected to be banned from the church for life. Instead he took me as his apprentice for as long as I was up to it. In a couple of weeks I learned to enjoy it enough to open my eyes. I even learned something." This time Sasuke looked at him straight to the eyes. "Life is precious because it's delicate, Naruto. Because it has limits. I'm only sixteen, but if my time has come… Then so be it. It's not my place to fight it. I trust that fate has its reasons."

Naruto stared at the Uchiha for the longest time, breathing hard and his head spinning. It took several moments before he was able to process what he'd just heard. He shook his head, trying to ease the heavy situation. "Damn, Sasuke. That's the most I've heard you say."

Did Sasuke just smile? He honestly couldn't be sure. "Hn. Probably the most I've ever spoken." The Uchiha's expression then gained some discomfort, and the boy rubbed his chest roughly with one hand. It was easy to tell just how hard the teen fought against breaking into a storm of coughs. "Fuck…!"

Naruto swallowed, feeling pathetic and useless. Just thinking that he wasn't allowed to do the one thing that would've helped…! "Can I… do something?"

Sasuke shook his head, eyelids drooping. The Uchiha appeared _exhausted_. "It'll pass by, soon."

Naruto nodded, not knowing what else to do. Not bearing the helplessness for another second he got up, his fingers moving restlessly. "I'll… let you get some rest, 'k? I'll check up on you later."  
Sasuke probably didn't even hear, because the boy's eyes were closed and the previously laboured breathing had eased a little with sleep.

It was surprisingly hard to fight the urge to lean down and place a kiss to the Uchiha's forehead. Frowning at the foreign desire Naruto turned sharply and walked out of the room, struggling with his all against looking back.

Almost as soon as he left the room he noticed that pretty much every student and teacher of the school was heading towards the school's gathering spot, grim looks on their faces. With a frown he walked up to Ino. "What heck is going on?"

The female vampire's eyes flashed menacingly. "They found Kiba, and it wasn't pretty. Orochimaru's out for blood."

* * *

As soon as everyone had settled Orochimaru began to talk. "We all knew that this day would come", the vampire stated. "The peace between us and the hunters was frail from the beginning. Now they arrested Kiba, although he told them he's innocent." There was a brief pause. "Today we found Kiba nearby Konoha. He'd been tied to a tree, left under the mercy of sun and wild animals. It's clear he's been tortured, and they'd even had the nerve to give him quicksilver – barely a amount that didn't kill him. Right now he's unconscious and fighting for his life."

Naruto felt like someone had stabbed him, and without being called his fangs sharpened, shone threateningly.

_Those assholes…!_

"We gave them the chance to live in peace by our side, and this is how they reward us! Now it's time to show them that we're not willing to accept anything. We're going to destroy those humans, once and for all! If they want war, we'll give them one."

Naruto wanted to avenge what had been done to his friend, even wanted _blood_. But a small, silent yet determined part of him reminded that there was something else that weighed on the other side of the scale.

As the others joined to a scream Naruto found his thoughts wandering to Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto wasn't allowed to go and see Kiba, no matter how harshly he fought. So he spent the following two hours fuming, pacing and thinking so hard that in the end his head hurt. And in the end his chaotic thoughts began to settle.

He… He might lose his best friend, his best support and confidant in Konoha. Lose Kiba, who'd never hurt anyone, never deserved any of this. And now a war was almost upon them – a war that would, without a doubt, catch Sasuke in the middle of a crossfire. And there was no telling what the other vampires would do to the human, now that they were at war. He had to be taken somewhere safe before it was too late.

Whatever it took.

Naruto felt a stab of guilt when barging into the room and startling Sasuke awake. Something that looked like worry lingered in the other's dark eyes while the teen licked his lips. "I… heard someone mention a war. I… heard Kiba was injured. What's going on?"

Naruto was quiet for a while, wondering how much he could reveal. "There's… a havoc, between vampires and hunters." He felt his eyes flash. "Which is why I'm taking you out of here before you get your ass into a trouble."

Sasuke's eyes weren't quite as sharp and focused as he would've wanted. "I thought… you didn't want to leave this place."

Naruto shrugged with a look of steely determination on his face. "Hmph." He was confused for a moment, not sure what he could do without bringing pain on the Uchiha. "I'm going to take you out of this room and the vampires' reach right now. Can… Can I carry you, or something? Or can you walk?"

Sasuke's expression of irritation and humiliation said it all.

Feeling a lot more than he should've Naruto gathered himself, then scooped the Uchiha easily into his arms. The dark-haired teen squirmed at first but soon relaxed, as though giving in. "This is stupid", the teen muttered.

Naruto snorted, rolling his eyes. Given the situation at hand, he wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. "Suck it up, will you? Because we're going, now."

Sasuke didn't respond. When he looked downwards, alarmed, he discovered that the human's eyes were closed. Was Sasuke unconscious or sleeping? He wished from the bottom of his heart he knew.

Gritting his teeth tightly Naruto peered through the room's door to make sure no one saw him, then all but dashed into motion.

When he'd made it to a tiny, carefully hidden door and started opening it Naruto realized that the teen in his arms didn't wake up to his motions. A sharp frown crossed his face, leaving a mark of worry on his forehead.

Sasuke was… fading. It wasn't until now he actually realized it. And it terrified him a lot more than it should've.

Sasuke finally stirred and jolted a little with startle when the door opened with a screech. After blinking twice the Uchiha looked at the tiny space that'd opened before them. A rather comfortable bed, a shelve full of books, even a carpet and a painting…

"This is my own little hiding place", Naruto explained. "Even Orochimaru doesn't know about this. You'll be safe here, until it's the right moment to leave."

Sasuke nodded, with gratitude surprisingly visible on the teen's face. And just like that the Uchiha was asleep once more.

Carefully, as though handling the finest of glass, Naruto laid the sleeping teen to the bed. Sasuke made a tiny, subconscious sound of disapproval when he got distanced from the vampire's body, but didn't wake up. Running a slightly cautious hand through the human's hair Naruto pulled in a deep breath, as though steeling himself.

He really, really had to think. Because this was all going over his head.

* * *

Although he knew wandering around in such a situation wasn't safe Naruto found himself walking through the woods sorrounding Konoha. He didn't know how long he'd been there until he saw a much too familiar person.

His eyes narrowed. "Sasuke won't be able to see you now", he growled.

Neji's expression didn't change. "I came to see you, actually." There was a heavy, electrified pause as they measured up one another. "I know what some of the hunters did to that vampire – they got all too excited. And I can also imagine that those actions won't go unpunished. There'll be a war, very soon."

Naruto frowned, folding his arms. "And…?"

"I'm worried, about Sasuke. He won't be safe amongst vampires." Neji looked at him fearlessly to the eyes. "And he won't be safe with you."

Another growl crawled out of Naruto's throat. "What?"

"You're vampire. Even if you'd leave Konoha you'd always pull the danger with you, push Sasuke straight into it. You'd never be able to live a normal life." Neji observed him for a moment. "Is that really something you want for him – the life of running away, being persecuted? Don't you think he deserves better than that?"

Naruto grit his teeth, those words hitting harder than he would've liked. "Then what are you suggesting?"

"My family has a cabin in the mountains. It's safe and secluded, I haven't told even the other hunters about it." Neji gave him a moment to digest that piece of information. "As it is you're holding him hostage in that school that's now hostile and dangerous to him. Set him free. Stop being selfish and give him the life he deserves." The teen turned. "I'll give you two hours to make up your mind."

And then, before Naruto could even open his mouth, the human had disappeared, leaving him into a storm of thoughts.

* * *

Fair enough, Naruto had never been all that good at handling dilemmas. And this, making the decision not only for him but also for Sasuke, was one hell of a dilemma.

He wanted, _needed_, to be with Sasuke. It terrified him, really, with how great certainty he knew that. He'd never been so attached to someone, not even when he was a human. And now that he'd finally found something valuable, something worth holding on to… Could he really let it go?

Swallowing thickly Naruto turned his gaze towards Sasuke, who was sleeping on his bed. The Uchiha was terrifyingly pale, and seemed to have a look of pain on his face even in sleep.

The war between hunters and vampires… Sasuke would never survive it. That much Naruto knew now, with a depressing amount of certainty. Would he be able to protect his mate, for whatever time the Uchiha had left? Could he really take such a risk, just to be with the person who mattered the most to him? And could he live with himself if he failed?

And then the answer came, whether he wanted it or not.

Sasuke first shifted and groaned, then stirred when he touched the Uchiha's face lightly. A questioning glance was aimed his way.

He fought to keep emotion from showing. "It's time to go. Do you think you can walk?"

Sasuke estimated his situation for a moment, then nodded. They were both content with the silence so they didn't speak as they made their way out of the building. It was raining heavily when they noticed Neji waiting for them at a safe distance.

And that was when Naruto stopped, although it was the hardest thing he'd ever done.

Sasuke looked at him with a frown. "Naruto? What the heck are you doing?"

He shrugged, fighting to make it look believable. "I'm making sure you're leaving this place safely."

Sasuke's eyes flashed. "We're leaving together."

Naruto grit his teeth so hard it hurt. "When my best friend lies unconscious? When my own are heading to a war? I know you don't give a fuck about this war, about vampires, but I belong _here_ and I'm not going anywhere."

Sasuke's jaw tightened for a moment. "Then I'm staying with you."

Naruto could feel himself lose control, and hoped from the bottom of his heart it didn't show. "I'm sending you away, do you understand? I want you gone, because the last thing I need around now is a dying human. You're useless to me, and I've never been one to keep useless property."

No matter how hard he tried Naruto didn't think he could ever forget the look that appeared to Sasuke's eyes before the teen half-whispered, half-hissed. "Don't I have any fucking say over this?"

Rain was pouring down hard, almost angrily, as Naruto hoped more than anything that his tears weren't visible. That his eyes wouldn't betray the truth behind his words. "Don't you get it already? What the hell does it take to make you understand?" His voice didn't sound like his own. "I'm a vampire. Vampires don't grow attached to people – I honestly thought you knew that already." He pulled in a deep, sharp breath. "It was interesting to play around with you for a while, but now it's over. So stop building up fantasies and get back to reality. You don't mean anything to me!"

It was impossible to read and fully understand the look that rose to Sasuke's face as the Uchiha looked at him, eyes seeming almost red in the barely excistent light. For a while Naruto was sure the teen would scream at him, spit out cusses and venom. But instead Sasuke turned sharply and started to walk away with stiff, proud steps, never looking back. Neji darted a one more look his way before walking to the dark-haired teen and giving him a helmet. In what looked like slowed motion they sat on Neji's motorcycle and it shot to motion.

For Naruto the Earth stopped spinning right about then.

"Naruto?" It can only be guessed how long Gaara had been calling out to him until the redhead's voice drifted into his ears. The other vampire, who'd appeared out of nowhere, was looking at him with a frown. "Are you okay?"

Despite everything they'd been through Naruto had never lied to Gaara, and he didn't start that night. "No."

It was around then, as he looked towards where Sasuke had long since disappeared, Naruto realized that the rain wasn't the only reason why his cheeks were wet.

"I'm not sure if this is the right time, but there's something important I came to tell you." Gaara's voice barely managed to rip him from his thoughts. The redhead's eyes carried a look he'd never seen in them before. "Kiba woke up an hour ago, and Kabuto interrogated him for half an hour. Now Orochimaru's arranged a full meeting and wants everyone there. I think he's planning on fully launching the war now."

* * *

TBC, for a one more chapter

* * *

A/N: Oh man… So now they're apart, and Sasuke most likely thinks Naruto doesn't give a damn about him. How could he know otherwise with a vampire? (winces)

**PLEASE**, click those blue words down below and let me know your thoughts on this chapter and story! Working on the last chapter of any story is always a bit of wrestling for me, so hearing about you would DEFFINITELY be more than appreciated! (gives puppy's eyes)

IN THE NEXT and last (sobs) CHAPTER the story comes to its inevitable end. How does the love-story of our beloved couple come to a closure? Is there any happiness at all in store for them?

I seriously can't believe there's only one more to go! (eyes grow watery)

Until next time, people! I really, REALLY hope you'll all join in then!

Peace out!


	6. Into the Sands of Time

A/N: Oh boy… (winces) I know it took time – I've been swamped and my head's been a mess. BUT, now the final chapter is finally here! (beams) Hooray? (I still can't believe this is over, though.) (sobs once and pouts)

Before getting to the main-business, tough… Lots and lots of thank yous for all those reviews! (HUGS) You guys can't even imagine how happy and flattered your support makes me feel. So thank you! (hugs once more)

Awkay, because I can just feel your anxiety to get to the actual story… Let's ROCK! (gulps) I really hope this final piece turns out worth the wait!

SONG RECOMMENDATION: I think 'Stay' from Hurts fits this chapter AND story perfectly! The lyrics can be found from underneath the chapter. Do check them out!

* * *

BITE SIX: Into the Sands of Time

* * *

Dark, rain-filled days of late autumn blurred together. Naruto was fairly sure a week or so had passed from when he'd last seen Sasuke. And although there was practically a state of war he couldn't stop thinking about the human.

Every time his own planned on an attack, every time he heard there'd been human casualties, Naruto felt the entire world turn cold. He knew Neji would do whatever was in his power to protect Sasuke, but even the Hyuuga could do only so much against vampires. It only made things harder that he actually had to kill humans, because in the eyes of every single one of them seemed to hide a glimmer of Sasuke.

He was relieved Orochimaru didn't ask a thing when he eventually resigned himself from active duty. He had a feeling the older vampire knew, perhaps even understood.

He didn't have a clue what he'd been doing, really, until Kiba's voice pulled him sharply to present. "Look, I know you're trying to… help, or something. But seriously, I've got a feeling you're doing a lot more harm than good."

He blinked twice and looked down to discover that he was poking one of Kiba's rapidly scarring wounds – left by silver – so hard it was a surprise his best friend wasn't screaming in pain.

He took a breath, then gave the brunet a sheepish look. "Eh… Sorry."

Kiba responded with a somewhat harsh look that told Naruto he wouldn't be getting off that easily. "Listen up. I know you don't want to talk about Sasuke, but I don't think you've got much of a choice right now. Because…" The other vampire gestured towards him. "Look at yourself, man! You're like a zombie, or something. I haven't heard you say more than short sentences since he left. You haven't smiled, either, which is starting to freak me out. It's like… there's no _you_ anymore. Does that makes any sense?"

Naruto wasn't sure how worrying it was that it did make sense. His face tightened slightly. "Then what do you suggest I should do?"

Kiba shrugged. "Pull your head out of your arse and take a look at yourself – hell, think about Sasuke." The brunet's eyes hardened. "I'm not a huge fan of that guy, but even I get enough to know you two need each other. I don't know what the heck it's called – being mates or whatever. But this… pushing him away to protect him –thing seriously isn't working."

Naruto blinked slowly. "So…?"

Kiba smacked his head quite hard, appearing extremely irritated. "Get going to him already! Because you'll regret it for the rest of your life if you don't. And since we're immortals, that's a damn long time."

* * *

It took some digging and threatening, but eventually Naruto managed to find Neji's place. He'd never seen the kind of a expression that appeared to the Hyuuga's face when the teen opened the door to find him. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto's eyes hardened, he could tell they almost turned red. "I'm trying to fix the biggest mistake I've ever made, that's what. I'm trying to do one fucking thing right ." His voice was pushed through tightly grit teeth. "Does that answer your question?"

Apparently it did. Because although Neji appeared anything but happy about it the teen moved, allowing him to enter. The teen was careful to make sure no one saw them before closing the hut's door. "Sasuke's finally resting properly, so don't disturb him. Understood?"

He responded with a sour look. "Just take me to him, will you?"

He was led to a nearby door. Without saying a word Neji opened it soundlessly, standing only a step from the door as though to guard.

Paying no attention to the Hyuuga Naruto entered the dimly lit space, and paused.

Sasuke… looked worse than the last time they'd met. A lot worse. The Uchiha's skin was almost transparent, and there was a look of pain on the teen's face. Every single audibly painful, loud breath made the human frown. Naruto was almost sure Sasuke had fever, because the Uchiha was muttering something incoherent with pearls of sweat on his forehead.

Naruto fought off the shudder of pain with a firm breath, then braced himself and walked on to sit on Sasuke's bedside. Free of his will his hand brushed the teen's hair, which was just as soft as he'd remembered. "I really screwed up this time, didn't I?" he whispered in a somewhat choked tone. And then, a split second before he could escape, Sasuke's eyes were open and fixed on him. They were by no means focused, but he could tell the Uchiha saw him all too clearly. And his mouth ran completely dry.

He expected an explosion, or at least the teen to hiss venomous orders for him to leave. But Sasuke wasn't exactly one to go for the expected option. He didn't this time, either. "You're… real, this time. Right?" The voice was hoarse and barely audible, which hurt Naruto a lot more than he would've liked to admit.

It was amusing that he was still so uncomfortable with this 'feeling' department. Or perhaps it was tragic. Who could draw the line, really?

Naruto breathed, trying his hardest to keep at least some of the storm inside from showing on his face. "It depends." He paused. "Do you want me to be?"

He couldn't read Sasuke's eyes or expression as the teen shifted, still looking at him. "Hn."

Time slipped by, second by second, and it almost got too much for Naruto until Sasuke spoke in a voice he barely recognized. "What… are you doing here?" Those dark eyes were hard, almost unforgiving. "If… you don't care… Why?"

Naruto felt utterly cold, and for the almost first time in his life he didn't have the slightest clue what to say. In the end he chose to let actions speak.

Sasuke gave a somewhat startled sound of surprise into his throat when he crushed his lips against the Uchiha's, in that one kiss finally giving away _everything_, every single one of those secrets inside him. He was no longer afraid of feeling, of being weak, of being sorry, lost and terrified. None of that mattered. And he wanted Sasuke to know it.

At first Sasuke was too shocked to react in any way, but soon he felt the Uchiha respond, accepting his offering. And for just a moment everything was right in the world.

Less than an hour later Naruto sat by the bed, watching how Sasuke slept once more.

For some reason he almost lost control over himself until there was a knock and Neji entered the room. The teen's expression warned him long before the words. "Danzo, one of the hunters' leaders, has been able to trace us. It's only a matter of time before he's here."

Naruto frowned, his stomach knotting uncomfortably. "What do you want me to do?"

"Danzo knows Sasuke has a connection to you – he has his… sources. He wouldn't hesitate to use that information." Neji grit his teeth. "I… can't keep him safe, anymore. So if you know a place, _any_ place… Take him there. Make sure he isn't pulled into the war."

Naruto mused for a moment, trying to absorb things. In a few moments something crossed his mind. "There's… a place. It isn't very comfortable, but I think it'll do for a few days."

Neji frowned, clearly wondering what he had in mind. In the end, though, the brunet seemed to decide that there was no time for further questions. "Make sure he's ready to go. I'll take care of the rest."

* * *

The following half an hour passed by in a blur for Naruto while he functioned on auto-pilot. And then, before he could really prepare himself for it, he realized that he was stood before the opening of a huge cave with Sasuke's sleeping form in his arms.

He'd found the cave accidentally when he was five and still human, running away from his orphanage. No one had found him for almost a full day, before he went back willingly out of hunger, and since then the place had been his sanctuary. He hoped it'd serve as one for Sasuke, too, for a while.

Once entering he was mildly surprised that although so many years – decades – had passed the place was almost exactly as he'd left it. There were some drawings he'd created, with what he couldn't remember, on the wall and a pile of rocks that sorrounded a by then inexistent fireplace. It was dark, but not uncomfortably so.

Carefully, not wanting to disturb Sasuke, he lay the human gently to the floor, then put down the bag-full of stuff he'd been carrying and headed out. When he came back five minutes later he almost dropped the firewood and branches he'd been carrying when discovering that Sasuke was at least somewhat awake. The boy was looking around, frowning. "What… is this place?"

Naruto swallowed, and it took a while before he managed to function. He put down the firewood, then walked to a corner and used the branches he'd picked up to create a relatively comfortable bed. "This… is a safe place, for now." He was mildly alarmed by how little resistance Sasuke showed when he gathered the Uchiha into his arms and carried the teen to the newly made bed. His throat felt painfully tight, and his tone sounded off as he struggled to talk. "I… I'll come back to get you, I promise. As soon as I can I'll come back for you, so wait for me. Okay? Wait for me."

Sasuke nodded, appearing somewhat confused and half-asleep. Naruto was almost sure that in any other condition the Uchiha would've demanded to know what the hell was going on.

Naruto gathered himself before forcing himself to talk once more. "Neji… gave me some food and water, to leave here for you. So try to eat." Mostly to make himself busy he lit some of the dry wood he'd gathered together. "And… try to stay quiet. No one can find out you're here."

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice was frail, but still claimed all his attention. The human's dark eyes were hazy but firm. "Everything… Everything's going to work out."

Naruto blinked twice, feeling strangely cold. "Yeah, I know." He didn't sound even close to convincing. "Why did you say that?"

Did Sasuke try to smile? "Because… you're shaking."

As much as Naruto hated it he soon came to notice Sasuke was right. He grit his teeth, unsure what to say. Once more he looked at the Uchiha, as though trying to imprint every little detail, then turned to leave. His motions were slow and stiff, reluctant. "Wait for me. I'll come back for you." He wished he'd sounded a little less desperate.

Sasuke's half-whisper barely reached his ears. "I know."

Then, faster than he could've imagined, Naruto was out of the cave. Away from Sasuke. And cold wrapped around him, along with something else he couldn't name.

He ran – as though afraid he'd turn back if he'd slow down – for about five minutes until he froze. Because stood less than two steps ahead of him with a much too readable expression was none other than Danzo.

They'd met once before, when that man had slayed Tsunade, Konoha's principal and the only mother-figure Naruto had ever known. And Naruto knew exactly what that man had ordered to done to Kiba. That's why his insides lit into fire as he hissed. "You."

Danzo's eyes turned dangerous. "You managed to run away from me once. I won't repeat that mistake."

It was a second too late Naruto realized that there was movement somewhere behind him. He heard faint rustle, then a strange tiny sound before something sharp hit his neck.

_…silver…_, hís rapidly clouding mind realized.

His eyes first widened, then clouded before closing. He slumped to the ground, the image of Sasuke's face flashing through his head. It was fortunate, really, that he didn't know about the single tear that escaped.

* * *

In all honesty Naruto expected to never wake up. That's why he was nearly stunned as he opened his eyes in a tiny, dungeon-like room. He groaned as his head cleared enough to signal the pain that radiated from his tightly cuffed wrists and ankles. He tried to readjust his arms, which had been tied above his head, but could barely move. He swallowed, desperately trying to clear his head.

What were those assholes going to do to him? Had they found Sasuke?

"We didn't want to give you the lethal dosage, because it appears you're still valuable to us." Danzo's voice came from behind him, and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad that he couldn't turn to look at the man. "We need your information, you see."

Naruto grit his teeth, his blood boiling. "And if I don't give it to you…?"

"Oh, that's hardly a problem." Something sharp brushed his neck, making him wince as it hit the former wound. "We have our ways."

That was how Naruto's nightmare began. He was almost sure at least two days passed with the humans – mostly Danzo – torturing him in every possible way. Light, silver… His body gained more scars than he could count, and at times he passed out of pain and exhaustion.

But he didn't break. And Danzo wouldn't say a word about Sasuke when he asked.

Then, so early in the third morning that it was still dark, Danzo apparently grew fed up with him. Naruto's body turned into ice as he was made harmless with a dizzying, nauseating amount of silver, then uncuffed and dragged to what he knew to be a execution stand. Danzo was there waiting for him with a far too pleased expression. The man didn't speak until they were left alone. "You're clearly of no use. And that's why I finally get to do what I've been itching from the beginning." The man pulled out a blade that was clearly made of silver, making Naruto feel even colder than before. "Don't worry, this will all be over quickly. And if the blade doesn't do it, I'm sure sun will finish the job."

Naruto's eyes first widened, then steeled as he prepared himself for the inevitable. The blade rose, approaching him – and then stopped.

He blinked twice when watching how Danzo's eyes first widened, then glazed over before the man fell to the ground with a loud thud.

In a moment Naruto managed to lift his gaze and felt a wave of shock when seeing Neji. There was a bloodied blade in the teen's perfectly even hand. "What…? What the hell did you do?" Naruto managed. Neji… He'd just killed one of his own. He'd…

"Go." The brunet's expression was unreadable while the teen put away his weapon. "Sasuke… You know where he is. He needs you. So go. I'll make sure there's no further threat."

Speechless, Naruto nodded and dashed to motion without managing to think much. He ran, with the power of sheer despair. His eyes stung and his bare feet turned battered and bloody in the forest, but he didn't even notice. Absolutely all he could focus on was the soul, all-consuming prayer that he wasn't too late.

It seemed to take forever before he reached the cave to which he'd left Sasuke. He looked around, carefully making sure no one was there to see him, then called out. "Sasuke?"

There was no response.

Slowly, as though afraid, Naruto entered the cave that was even darker than he'd left it. What he found would forever haunt his nightmares.

Sasuke looked as though he'd been sleeping as the Uchiha lay on the branch-made makeshift bed, appearing unnaturally pale in the dark. But Naruto could immediately tell that the teen was lifeless, no breath came through those already bluish lips.

For the longest time, perhaps even half an hour, Naruto couldn't move, couldn't even think. But then, moving slowly and unsteadily, he approached the teen. "Sasuke?" he half-whispered, as though he'd been afraid of disturbing the Uchiha's sleep. Of course there was no response, but he couldn't keep himself from wishing for one.

Naruto never made it to Sasuke. Instead he froze by a huge rock Sasuke had apparently used as a table, and noticed that there was a note for him lay on it.

After hesitating for a long moment Naruto took the piece of paper cautiously, fearing that the words he'd read would make the situation even more real, too real. Sasuke's handwriting appeared exhausted, the letters were stretched and so light they were barely visible. But Naruto saw, much too clearly.

'_'True love doesn't have a happy ending, because true love never ends. Letting go is one way of saying I love you.' (Unknown)_

_I'm sorry._

_Sasuke_

_ps: Whatever you feel you left unsaid… Don't worry. I had a lot of time to think and I know, now._'

Naruto stared at the paper in his hands, his eyes wide and his hand trembling violently. His eyes blurred and it took a moment before he realized it was because of tears, which soon slid down his cheeks. He, a vampire, was _crying_.

Naruto's system shut down completely at that moment. He didn't remember crashing to the floor as his weakened knees finally gave way. Nor did he remember the nearly animalistic scream that was ripped from his throat.

* * *

Following some instinct he couldn't name Neji sped through the woods, his heart pounding furiously with despair he couldn't quite understand.

And then he froze, absolutely everything inside him stilling.

For there, only steps away, Naruto was approaching him with a grim look on his pale face that seemed to have tear stains. The vampire was holding Sasuke in his arms as gently as any harder touch could've broken the Uchiha into pieces. It took Neji a moment that stretched endlessly to realize that Sasuke was dead.

To the two of them at least a part of the world ended that early morning.

* * *

When he first heard rumors of Naruto being somewhere close by Kiba ignored all the physical discomfort it brought and pushed himself into motion. Following whatever gut feeling he had he made his way into a opening in the woods he and Naruto had found years – or was it decades? – ago. The sight there smacked him with a blow.

He'd never seen Naruto's eyes as hollow as they were when observing how Neji dug a hole to the ground. Neither said a word. In Naruto's arms was a human-shaped form, covered with a white blanket. And in a flash Kiba _knew_.

Hesitating at first, unsure if it was his place to intrude the clearly delicate moment, Kiba stepped to the opening and stood beside Naruto. Neji gave him a sharp look and stopped his work for a second before continuing the digging, as though not even caring that a member of the enemy was only steps away. Naruto barely noticed him. All that existed to the blond vampire was the deceased human in his arms. Silence had never been as heavy as it was then.

That night the four of them disappeared from the world, three of them heading towards a unknown destination with the fourth guarding them. Only their legend remained, destined to become buried into the sands of time.

* * *

**Forty Years Later**

* * *

Another cool night progressed rapidly with Neji and Kiba playing cards in a tiny, isolated hut that'd been built in the middle of nowhere. They were so focused on the game that they jolted with surprise when the door of Naruto's room opened. There was a look they couldn't read on the vampire's face as he headed towards the door.

Kiba frowned. "Where are you going?"

A long time ago, when they turned their backs on the war – which had destroyed most of the vampires and a chilling amount of humans – the three of them made a deal to be extremely careful when going outside. That's why Naruto's recklessness gave the two of them a bunch of grey hair.

Naruto didn't answer, most likely didn't even hear him. The blond nearly slammed the door as he went.

"Isn't it clear where he's going? To see Sasuke." For just a fleeting moment pain was visible in Neji's eyes before they turned steely. "Now are you going to make your move or not?"

* * *

'_Like I already said, a long time ago someone told me there's no such thing called fore__ver. That everything in this world is ephemeral. Now I know she was lying. __For I'll _always_ love him.__And I swear that one day I'll get to him, even if eternity is against us._'

* * *

Naruto's eyes were almost black as he stood on the highest spot of a ten-story-high building, looking at the world spreading below him. Life was streaming there, not stopping for even a second, although night had fallen a long time ago. For some reason the sight felt wrong.

Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, then spread his arms and took a single step forward. In an instant he was falling into emptiness, but didn't feel a hint of terror.

He'd done this enough times to know, with disheartening certainty, that he wouldn't get a scratch. But as he fell, for those few moments that weren't even close to as long as he would've wanted, he could've sworn Sasuke was there with him. That for a tiny while they belonged to the same world once more.

And he smiled.

* * *

'_But until then… I won't let his story, _our_ story, be forgotten. I owe him that much, at least. __I just hope he won't forget, either._'

* * *

**_Owari_**

* * *

Hurts - "Stay"

_My whole life waiting for the right time_  
_To tell you how I feel._  
_Know I try to tell you that I need you._  
_Here I am without you._  
_I feel so lost but what can I do?_  
_'Cause I know this love seems real_  
_But I don't know how to feel._

_We say goodbye in the pouring rain_  
_And I break down as you walk away._  
_Stay, stay._  
_'Cause all my life I felt this way_  
_But I could never find the words to say_  
_Stay, stay._

_Alright, everything is alright_  
_Since you came along_  
_And before you_  
_I had nowhere to run to_  
_Nothing to hold on to_  
_I came so close to giving it up._  
_And I wonder if you know_  
_How it feels to let you go?_

_You say goodbye in the pouring rain_  
_And I break down as you walk away._  
_Stay, stay._  
_'Cause all my life I felt this way_  
_But I could never find the words to say_  
_Stay, stay._

_So you change your mind_  
_And say you're mine._  
_Don't leave tonight_  
_Stay._

_Say goodbye in the pouring rain_  
_And I break down as you walk away._  
_Stay, stay._  
_'Cause all my life I felt this way_  
_But I could never find the words to say_  
_Stay, stay._

_Stay with me, stay with me,_  
_Stay with me, stay with me,_  
_Stay, stay, stay, stay with me. _

* * *

A/N: Uh-huh… Now that was pretty sad. (blinks furiously)

Sooo… (gulps slightly nervously) Was that any good, at all? **PLEASE**, let me hear your thoughts on this final chapter and the story! It'd seriously mean a lot to me. (gives puppy's eyes)

And you guys, thank you – from the bottom of my heart – for all those fantastic reviews, listings and actually bothering to read this story! (GLOMPS) You've kept this story alive and helped resurrect my spark for Naruto. So thank you! This has been a amazing ride.

So long for now, folks! Maybe I'll be seeing ya guys later…?

All the very best!


End file.
